Single-lens reflex (SLR) and digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) cameras are high-end, professional cameras that use a semi-automatic moving mirror system to permit the photographer to sometimes see exactly what will be captured by the film or digital imaging system. DSLR and SLR cameras have interchangeable lenses and little shutter lag, allowing photographs to be timed precisely.
When a photographer is attempting to change one interchangeable lens for another interchangeable lens, it is extremely difficult to simultaneously hold the camera and both lenses during the exchange. Further, the interchangeable lenses are both vulnerable to dust and moisture when separated from the camera. Thus, it is desirable for the lens exchange to happen as quickly as possible to avoid exposing the lenses to environmental elements as well as to minimize “down time” and risk missing a picture. Embodiments hereof relate to an accessory case designed to facilitate a lens exchange.